Forever Friends? On Hold
by Beauty Swaggg
Summary: Two best friends in love. They live in a adoption center. Edward is adopted later Bella. They meet 8 years later will love bloom? I suck at summaries inside better! R&R! E/B AHH!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ALL BELONGS TO SM! I Belong to Jacob Black! **

Forever Friends or Not?

**3/6/1996 (Bella: 10 years old and Edward: 11 years old. Both are in the same grade. 5 grade.)**

**Dear diary, **

**I'm totally bored! Edward went somewhere and won't be back for another hour! Hey that's what happens what you have a best friend who is a total noob! But he is dreamy, he and his dreamy self with those beautiful green eyes that I can never stop staring into, his amazing kinda like 'sex hair' hair, and his amazing crooked smile that I grew to love. Only if Edward knew I liked him then maybe things would be different between us. Haha look at me! Me! Isabella Marie the one with dull brown hair, boring brown eyes, and no boobs! As Edward Anthony Masen girlfriend! I mean we have many things in common we love books, music, and having fun but I know he doesn't feel the same with me. I'm just one of his friends! For crying out loud! We both live in an adoption center he probably likes one of the pretty girls here! Probably some couple will come along and take him and I will probably never be adopted but when Edward is we will probably will forget each other and might never see one another again. Oh! I heard the door that must be Edward! Peace!**

I closed my diary and hid it under my pillow. I grabbed my book The Host by Stephanie Meyer (Book I'm now reading! Let me tell you it's AMAZING! Then again every book by SM is amazing! Now back to the story.) And started to read.

Edward came to my room all smiley and happy.

"Guess what!" he yelled.

"You found out that you will never get a girlfriend!" I yelled back laughing in my thoughts but, smiling playing on my lips on the outside.

"Excuse Me!" he yelled back, outing his hands on his hips; looking like a girl.

"Yes! Excuse you and your gassy buttocks."

He gasped and said, "I do not fart!"

"Well not in public!" I added laughing my ass off at his expression.

Then next I knew it he was carrying me to the backyard, to the pool.

I keep yelling at him to put me down.

"Never!" he responded to my protests.

He got to the edge of one of the pools corners and dropped me in.

"AHHHH!" I said as I landed in the water.

"Edward!" I yelled as soon as I got back to the surface. I saw a laughing Edward. "Yes?" he said finally stopping his laughing. "You're an idiot!" I yelled. "I know you are but, what am I?"

"Stupid as hell!" I retorted getting out of the water and wrapping a towel around my wet body. I walked over to him and pushed him in when he least expected it.

"Hey that wasn't very nice!" he said now compactly wet.

"Who said I was nice!" I said running back inside, running to my room and locking the door. I changed out of my wet clothes, when I came out I saw a wet Edward smiling. He ran to me and picked me up in his arms; hugging me tight. He put me down and I was wet again.

"Edward! I just changed!"

"Well to bad." He said going to his room.

_I have and the most fun best friend ever. _

I went back to my room and changed for the 2nd time today.

When I was finished the adoption center leader Ms. Parker came to me and said, "Bella you have to go to bed."

"Okay Ms. Parker."

I got my bed ready and fell asleep.

**Next day………..**

"Edward?" I said as I went though the whole adoption center searching for him.

"Edward?" I said again; then I saw Ms. Parker.

"Ms. Parker!" I yelled getting her attention.

"Yes Sweetheart?" she answered.

"Where's Edward?"

"Oh. I'm sorry Bella. Edward was just adoption this morning."

"What?" I said, tears forming in my eyes.

"Edward was adopted." Said Ms. Parker rubbing my back.

I started to cry.

"Bella Shhhh. It's going to be okay." She said trying to comfort me.

"How is everything supposed to be okay? My best friend left."

"Shhhh. Oh! Bella Edward wanted me to give you this.

She pulled out a piece of paper with writing on it.

I took it and Ms. Parker left so I could read it alone.

I opened it and started to read.

_Dear Isabella,_

_I'm sorry but I have been adopted. I'm sorry I didn't have time to say bye._

_But I will miss you. You were the funniest, prettiest, coolest, and most fun to be around with. I'll miss you terribly. I hope you don't hate me. _

_Love, Edward._

"Love Edward?" I said. _What did he mean by Love?_

"I'll miss you too Edward." I said clutching the note to my chest.

One month later Bella was adopted by Renee Swan and Charlie Swan and is now Isabella Marie Swan.

**Edward POV: **

I have to leave Bella. This is the saddest day of my life. I will miss her. Since I can't tell her bye I'll write her a note.

I grabbed some paper and stared writing.

_Dear Isabella,_

_I'm sorry but I have been adopted. I'm sorry I didn't have time to say bye._

_But I will miss you. You were the funniest, prettiest, coolest, and most fun to be around with. I'll miss you terribly. I hope you don't hate me. _

_Love, Edward._

_**Bella I love you. **_I said in my thoughts. I never have the strength to tell her that I love her.

I gave the note to Ms. Parker and told her to give it to Bella.

And I was headed off to my new parents and life.

**8 years later………………**

**6/21/2004**

**Dear diary,**

**Yay!!! I'm going to move to D.C!! I've always wanted to move from this little town Forks where it's rainy and dull. My mom Renee Swan and my dad Charlie Swan have gotten jobs there. My mom is an interior designer and substitute teacher, and my dad is a police officer. We are very rich but I don't like to show off. I can't wait! Well I've got to pack! **

I closed my diary and went back to packing my things. I put all my clothes in 2 black suitcases and my personal belongs in a blue bag. Tomorrow I was going to D.C. I wonder what will happen.

**Next day………….**

"Isabella Marie Swan! Are you ready!" yelled my mother

"Yeah! Coming!" I yelled back.

I grabbed my mini laptop, and purse and closed my door.

I walked to the front door; where my mom was waiting and followed her out.

I got in the car and looked back at the house for the last time. _Bye Forks._

We got to the airport. Dad got the entire pack of our luggages and put it on a cart.

We went in and got our tickets. Sat for about 30 minutes till our flight was called. Then, boarded the plane.

"Okay Bella this is now our new life so start fresh and forget everything from Forks." Said my mom.

"Okay." I said.

The plane lifted off and the attendant said we may use electronics.

So I took out my Ipod and began to listen to my favorite song Breakeven by The Script. (I This Song!)

**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing****  
****Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in****  
****Cos I got time while she got freedom****  
****Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even******

**Her best days will be some of my worst****  
****She finally met a man that's gonna put her 1st****  
****While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping****  
****Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven******

**What am I suppose to do when the best part of me was always you****  
****What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and your ok****  
****I'm falling to pieces****  
****I'm falling to pieces******

**They say bad things happen for a reason****  
****But not wise words gonna stop the bleeding****  
****Cos she's moved on while I'm still grieving****  
****Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven******

**What am I suppose to do when the best part of me was always you****  
****What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and your ok****  
****I'm falling to pieces****  
****I'm falling to pieces****  
****(one still in love while the other ones leaving****  
****Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)******

**You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain****  
****You took your suitcase, I took the blame.****  
****Now I'm trying make sense of what little remains****  
****Cos you left me with no love, no love to my name.******

**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing****  
****Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in****  
****Cos I got time while she got freedom****  
****Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even******

**What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you****  
****What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and your ok****  
****I'm falling to pieces****  
****I'm falling to pieces ****  
****(one still in love while the other ones leaving****  
****Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)**

I felt someone nudging me awake. I took the earbuds out of my ears and looked at the person it was my mother.

"Bella we've landed so come on."

I got up and was stiff. _Man sitting for so long is painful!_

I got out of the plane. Dad led us to the car he bought so we can drive to the new house he also bought.

We got to the house in 20 minutes. When I looked at it my eyes grew wide and my jaw dropped. IT WAS BEAUTIFUL! (Pic on profile since I can't describe it.)

"Oh my god! Mom, Dad this house is AMAZING!" I yelled as we walked to it.

"I know hun." Said my mom putting her arm around my shoulders.

"Okay. Sweetheart will you do the honors." Said my dad putting down the last of the luggages and handing me the key.

"Yes." I grabbed the key and out it though the key hole and twisted.

When I opened it was even more beautiful.

I walked around the house in awe.

"Alright now. Lets head to bed all of the furniture was bought for us so the beds are in the rooms so you have a bed to sleep on tonight." Said my dad.

"Okay. So where's my room?" I asked walking up the steps.

"The 3rd one to your right and when you open it, it should be a pink color." (I know Bella doesn't like pink. I don't either but the room was very pretty.)

"Thanks." I said getting to the top of the staircase and going to the 3rd door to my right.

When I opened it, I was in shock it was beautiful. (Pic on profile.) I saw the bed and sat on it; feeling the soft texture. I put my head on the pillow and fell into a deeper slumber.

**AN: So you like! First chapter and it's long! Yay! REVIEW!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ALL BELONGS TO SM! AND I BELONG TO MY PARENTS! REALLY I DO! I'M NOT KIDDING! **

Chapter 2:

Bella POV:

I woke up to my mom yelling at me to wake up.

"Bella! Get up! I need you to go to the grocery store!" she yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay!" I yelled back. I looked over to my clock it read 11:00am. _So Early!_

"Ugh!" I said. I got up and went to the bathroom and took a short shower and brushed my teeth. Then moved to my closet and got my I London Boys Tee - Teen Clothing by Wet Seal, Avedon skinny jeans, Strappy leather sandals, Manchette Zacharie silver-plated bracelet, and Edwardian Enchantment: Diamond Moonstone Ring (Pic on Profile). When I was done changing I brushed my hair and went downstairs.

My mom was at the stove cooking bacon and eggs.

"Hey mom." I said giving her a hug.

"Hi sweetheart. Can you run down to the store and get some food. The list is on the counter."

"Okay."

"Oh and your father bought you a car. It just arrived now. The keys are next to the list."

"Okay and tell dad thanks for the car." I said getting some bacon from my mom, grabbing the keys to my new car and the list.

Once I got outside and saw my car my jaw dropped. My dad bought me a silver Porsche!

I ran to it and got in.

"Ahhh! I love you dad!" I yelled.

"I know you do!" yelled someone from the front door of the house.

It was dad.

"Thank you! I love you!" I yelled.

"I know! Now hurry and get some food I'm hungry!"

"Okay bye love ya!" I said speeding out of the driveway.

I drove very fast all the way to the store. I parked and got out.

I saw a silver Volvo next to me.

_Nice I like it._

I walked in the store and got a cart before his old lady got to it. (Not being mean to old ladies!)

I looked at the list. I needed some tomatoes, cilantro, green pepper, and red pepper.

Once I got the veggies, I looked back at the list; I need some fruits.

I got the fruits on the list. I looked at the list it read cake. _Yay! Junk food aisle here I come!_

I went to the junk food aisle and saw my favorite chocolate bar Crunch.

I was about to grab the last one when some big, bear like dude took it.

"Hey!" I yelled

He looked at me; He had black short hair, and _huge_ muscles.

"Hey! Yourself!" he said smiling.

"You took my candy bar!" I yelled.

"Emmett give her back her candy bar!" said a blonde girl; she was beautiful _No Homo!_

"But Rosie!" he wined

"Don't you but me."

"But…"

"Ah!"

"Fine." He said handing me the candy bar.

"Thanks." I said to the blonde girl.

"No problem uh…."

"Bella, Bella Swan."

"Hi Bella. I'm Rosalie but you can call me Rose and this is my stupid boyfriend Emmett."

"Hey!" yelled Emmett.

I giggled.

"Rose, Emmett!" yelled two people from behind Rose and Emmett.

It was a short girl with spiky dark brown hair and a blonde boy with brown highlights and looked a lot taller than the girl next to him.

"There you are!" they yelled coming towards us.

"Hey guys! We met someone! Her name is Bella." Said Rose.

They looked at me and smiled.

"Hey!" said the pixie looking girl

"Hi."

"I'm Alice and this is my boyfriend Jasper." She pointing to him

"Hi Jasper."

"Pleasure to meet you Bella." He said smiling.

"Me too." I said smiling back.

"GUYS! Where are you!" said a velvety voice.

"Over here," They yelled.

Then came a bronze hair buy, with green eyes, and a killer smile. He looked a lot like Edward. In fact he looked like a god.

"There you are." He said smiling.

Then he looked at me.

"Well Hello there." He said smiling a crooked smile just like Edward's.

"Hey." I said smiling up at him.

"I'm Edward and your….."

"Bella, Bella Swan."

His smile disappeared.

"Bella as in Isabella."

"Yes."

"What's your full name Bella?"

"Isabella Marie Swan."

"Bella?" he said his smile returning and his eyes brightening.

"Yes?"

"Your Isabella Marie?"

"Yes."

"Were you at a adoption center when you were younger?"

"Yes. But how would you know?"

"Because I was at a adoption center too. It was named um….?"

"Dreamers adoption center?"

"Yes that's the one."

"You went there?"

"Yes. And I had a best friend named Bella and she has the same hair and eyes as you."

"And I had a best friend named Edward and he looks like you."

"Bella and I had something. She had this locket with a picture of us."

"I have a locket with a picture of me and Edward."

"Show me it." He said his eyes full of hope.

I took it out from under my shirt and opened it.

Edward gasped and looked at me.

"That's how I looked when I was younger and that's how Bella looked like when she was younger."

"That girl is me." I said

"Bells?"

"Eddie?"

His eyes were full of happiness.

"Bella!" he said lifting me off the ground and spinning me around.

I was laughing like crazy.

"Edward! I missed you!" I said when he put me down

"Me too!" he said hugging me again.

"Okay are we missing something here?" asked Alice.

"Guys this is Bella my childhood friend I talk about."

"Oh." They said together.

"So this is the famous Bella. Damn! Your hot as hell!" Said Emmett.

"Emmett!" said Rosalie, slapping the back of Emmett's head.

I giggled when Emmett said a loud 'ouch'.

"So Bella how have you been?" asked Edward.

"Fine you?"

"Great now that your back." He said hugging me tighter.

I giggled again.

"I love your giggle." He said smiling.

I giggled again.

"Well I got to finish shopping for my mom."

"Oh okay. But before you go can you give me your number. I don't want to lose you again."

"Sure." I said giving him my number and him giving me his number.

"Bye Bells."

"Bye Eddie." I giggled and kissed his cheek.

**EDWARD POV: **

BELLA'S BACK!!!! YES!! Now I can finally tell her how much she means to me.

"Oooooo Eddie's future girlfriend kissed him." Said Emmett teasingly.

"Don't call me Eddie Emmy bear."

"Hey you said you were never going to say that again!"

"I said but not promised."

"I hate you. If you call me that again then I'll tell Bella how you feel about her."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"Emmy!" I said covering my mouth after I said it.

"That's it." He said with a devilish grin.

"Emmett don't it slipped!"

"Oh Bella!" he sang then I took my hands, covered his mouth and jumped on top of him.

Bella looked over and she started to laugh at the position Emmett and I were in.

"Uh this is not what it looks like." I said

"Oh sure. It's exactly what it looks like." She said laughing, paying for everything she bought, and leaving the store.

_Damn! _

"Emmett! Now she must think I'm weird." I yelled at Emmett

"Dude she doesn't think your weird she thinks you stupid!" he laughed

"Emmett! You ruined the chance to tell her that I love her." I said hitting him several times with Alice's purse she told Emmett to carry but he gave too me.

"Hey stop! I was just having fun."

"Well because of your fun Bella probably thinks I'm gay."

"Are you serious? If she likes you she wouldn't care if you were gay." He said leaving.

"Your right."

_Wait a minute he said I was gay! _

"HEY!" I yelled.

"Man your slow!" Emmett yelled coming back with a arm full of food.

"Dude you're a pig."

"So what? Rosie still loves me."

"No I don't!" she said from the aisle next to us.

"Haha very funny." He said

"Yes it is." I said grabbing a coke and chocolate bar from him and exiting the store.

I took out my phone and decided to call Bella.

I dialed her number.

She picked up on the 10th ring.

_(Edward Italics_ **Bella Bold)**

"**Hello?" **

"_Hey Bells."_

"**Hey Edward."**

"_So Bella I was wondering if you would like a tour of D.C. I could take you to the white house?"_

"**I would love that Edward. And I've always wanted to go to the white house."**

"_Good. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7am so we can get there early and we can get a parking space."_

"**Okay. Here's my address."** She told me her address and said bye.

_YES! I got a date with Bella! OH YEAH! _I did a little fish pump.

**NEXT DAY: **

Oh Yeah! Today was my date with Bella.

I got ready into my blue button down shirt, black jeans, and black shoes.

I went downstairs, greeted my parents, ate breakfast, and left.

Once I got to Bella's house my jaw dropped. Bella saw me from out her window and came outside. She greeted me by kissing me on the cheek. She got in the passenger side that when I saw what she was wearing; a black tank top, black skinny jeans, and black heels that made her sexy as hell.

"Hey Edward." She said smiling.

"Hi Bella. I love what you're wearing. You look beautiful."

"Thanks Edward you too."

I drove out of her driveway and headed to the main part of D.C.

"So Bella I wanted to ask you something?"

"Sure Shoot."

"Okay Bella I know I left you unknowingly and I'm really sorry. Do you hate me for doing that to you?"

"No Edward how could possibly think I hate you. I understand. You didn't have time to say goodbye. But the important thing is that were back to being friends."

She said smiling and putting her hand over mine. I felt some kind of electrical current pass though me when she touched my hand. Maybe she felt it too.

"Yeah." I said smiling at her.

We got to the main part of D.C. and parked.

I paid the fee even though Bella kept saying that she wanted to pay but I kept saying no because I was supposed to show her around and help her not the other way around.

"Okay now where do you want to go first The Lincoln Memorial, White House, or The Washington Monument? Doesn't really matter to me as long as your having fun."

"Okay. How about the Washington Monument."

"Okay. Follow me ma'am." I said in a tour guide voice she giggled_. Man I love her giggle!_

We went to the Washington Monument then the White House and lastly we went to the Lincoln Memorial. We sat on the steps when we were finished.

"Edward I'm hungry." Said Bella.

"Okay. I think I saw a restaurant near by."

"Okay." We walk all the way back to the car. I asked Bella if she wanted to be carried but she refused.

We got in the car and drove to an Italian restaurant.

"Hmmm." Bella hummed when we stepped inside.

"I know. This is the most amazing restaurant there is. They have great food."

"I can tell." She said smiling.

We went to the host's desk and I asked for a private table for two.

The host led us to the table and gave us our menus.

Bella looked though it and told me want she wanted.

The waiter came and winked at Bella. Bella just looked away.

"Hello I'm Mike your waiter for tonight. Are you ready to order?" he asked Bella acting like I wasn't there.

"Um Edward." She said.

Mike turned to me and lost his smile.

"Yes my _girlfriend_ and I would like 2 cokes and 2 mushroom raviolis." I said emphasizing the word girlfriend.

He wrote the order down angrily and said, "Anything else?" he asked with clenched teeth.

"No thanks." I said.

He left and I was alone with a staring Bella.

"What?" I asked.

"You said I was your girlfriend even though I'm not."

"I said that because do you think a boy would bother someone else's girlfriend who could beat him up."

"No."

"Exactly my point."

"Okay and thanks for saving me."

"Hey what are friends for."

Mike brought us our food and Bella and I talked while eating.

When we were finished I drove Bella home.

"Thanks Edward. I had a great night." She said kissing my cheek again.

She opened her door and walk to the front door.

When she walked inside. I started to do my happy dance.

_Oh yeah! Bella kissed me! Just a few more steps till I call her mine! _

**BELLA POV:**

I kissed Edward's cheek and got out of his car.

Once I was inside I started to smile. I walk to my room with my parents asking why I was smiling big. I didn't answer them I just went to my room.

I changed into my pajamas and laid down on my bed.

I was about to go to sleep when I heard a soft knock at my window.

I looked over and saw a black figure outside. I walked over and opened it I had a feeling it wasn't someone dangerous.

"Hey Bells." Said………………

**AN: Oooooo cliffy! So did you like? If you did REVIEW! **_**Can you guess who it is? Is it Emmett, Jacob, Jasper, or Edward? First person to guess it right will get a sneak peek at Chapter 3! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: ALL BELONGS TO SM! **_

_**Recap:**_

_**I looked over and saw a black figure outside. I walked over and opened it I had a feeling it wasn't someone dangerous.**_

_**"Hey Bells." Said………………**_

**Chapter 3:**

"Hey Bells" said some tan skinned dude, big muscles, and short black hair coming into my room.

"Um sorry do I know you?" I asked

"You don't remember me?"

"Should I?"

"Yes I'm Jacob Black!"

_Jacob Black that name sound familiar. Maybe it's Jacob from the Dreamers Adoption center. That's the only Jacob Black I know._

"Jacob Black from Dreamers Adoption center?"

"Yes."

Then my eyes lit up in excitement; I ran to him and hugged him with all my strength.

"Jake! I'm so happy to see you. But how did you know that I was here and where I lived?"

"A friend of Edward's told me. His name was Emmett. He kept saying something about Edward's girlfriend being back. When I asked him who he said your name and I had a feeling it was you. So I asked where you lived and here I am."

"Yes here you are." I said smiling up at him.

"Wow Bella you're beautiful. Not that you weren't beautiful before. It's just that you hair is longer and fuller, your eyes are still gorgeous, you face is beautiful you put on light make up, and don't forget you amazing figure!"

"Thank you. You're not looking too bad yourself Mr. Huge Muscles."

I said blushing and looking down. He laughed.

"I know. I have been going to the gym a lot. So how've you been? Any boys troubling you since you got here?"

"I've been great. My mom and dad are amazing. And no boys have been troubling me so far."

"Good. My Bella friend is alright."

"My Bella friend?" I asked smiling and raising an eyebrow.

"Yes my Bella friend. Any problem?" he said with an angry expression.

I got scared and said, "No problem at all my Jakie friend." Laughing.

"Now there's the humor I've been waiting for." He said hugging me to his side.

"Now there's the hug I've been waiting for." I said mocking him.

We started to laugh.

We talked and talked until I started to yawn.

"Well I'd better let you sleep. Bye Bells." He said kissing my forehead.

"Bye Jake see you." I said kissing his cheek.

Then Jake opened the window, jumped out, and ran into the forest behind my house.

I rested my head on my pillow and fell asleep.

**Around 3:00am**……….

There was a soft knock on the window. I looked over and saw a black figure.

"Ugh Jake!" I said getting up and opening the window.

"Jake go home!" I whispered/yelled.

"Who's Jake?" said a velvety voice which I immediately recognized.

"Edward?" I asked confused

"Yeah! Can I come in? It's freezing!"

"Oh sure yeah!" I said moving aside to let him in.

Once he got in we went to the bed and laid down next to each other.

"So Edward why are you here? Not that I don't like your presence."

"I'm here because I got worried about you. I had a dream that you got hurt."

"Well I'm fine. See no bruises, cuts, or scrapes." I said pointing to my not fully clothed body.

"Mmm I see." He said looking up and down my body which surprisingly didn't make me uncomfortable.

"Yes. As you see I'm perfectly fine."

"So Bella since I'm here I would like to ask you something."

"Sure."

"Do you want to go and see a movie?" he asked nervously.

"L-like on a date?" I stuttered

"Um yeah." He said pretending to scratch the back of his neck.

"Um sure. So what movie are we seeing?"

"We are going to see Avatar."

"AVATAR! I've always wanted to see it but I never had the time."

"Okay good. Do you want to see another movie? Like Paranormal Activity?"

"Sure but I might be totally freaked out so I'll be holding on to you very tight."

"I won't mind." He looked at the clock and said, "I better get home. Bye Bella." When he said bye it made me sad and say, "Edward don't go. Stay with me tonight." Out loud.

"What?" he asked turning around.

"Stay. With. Me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm scared." I lied.

"How?"

"Stop with the questions! And just stay please." I said giving him my irresistible puppy eyes and pout. But he looked away and said, "Aww! Bella! You know every time you do that I cave in."

"Which is why you should."

"Okay."

He laid back down next to me and I wrapped my arms around his neck to bring him closer. His lips were at my neck which gave me a tingling sensation. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I rested my head against his chest and fell back to sleep with a very cute snoring Edward next to me.

_**EDWARD POV: (Let's see how he reacts when Bella asks him to stay!)**_

I got up from the bed and was just about to walk to the window when Bella said, "Edward don't go. Stay with me tonight."

I froze and turned to face Bella.

"What?" I asked.

"Stay. With. Me." She said slowly. I watched her lips move when she said the words.

"Why?"

"Because I'm scared." She lied. I always knew she was bad at lying but she was so irresistible.

"How?" I asked trying to get her annoyed with my questions.

Which she did because she whispered/yelled, "Stop with the questions! And just stay please." Then she went into her irresistible puppy dog eyes and pout. I just wanted to kiss those lips and bit her bottom lip so badly. _**Edward stop! Esme taught you better!**_ Then I looked away from her and said, "Aww! Bella! You know every time you do that I cave in."

"Which is why you should." She responded.

"Okay!" I said finally caving in. _**Screw being a gentleman!**_

I got back on to the bed and laid next to her.__She wrapped her arms around my neck. My lips were at her neck. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. Then she rested her head against my chest and fell asleep. I slept with a goddess next to me. _This is the best day ever!_

_**AN: SO YOU LIKE! IF YOU DO YOU KNOW THE DRILL! REVIEW! SORRY SO SHORT!!!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The song that helped me write this chapter was………….**_

_**LADY GAGA POKER FACE! **_

_**Here are the lyrics if you don't know them! BTW this song motivated me to write this chapter because I was listening to this song when I wrote the chapter so it's my motivation song!**_

_**Lyrics:**_

**I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays.****  
****Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it).****  
****Luck and intuitions play the cards with Spades to start.****  
****And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart.******

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh.****  
****I'll get him hot; show him what I've got.****  
****Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh.****  
****I'll get him hot; show him what I've got.******

**Can't read my.****  
****Can't read my.****  
****No he can't read my poker face ****  
****(She's got to love nobody).****  
****Can't read my.****  
****Can't read my.****  
****No he can't read my poker face ****  
****(She's got to love nobody).******

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face.****  
****P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face.******

**I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be.****  
****A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it).****  
****Russian roulette is not the same without a gun.****  
****And baby when its love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun.******

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh.****  
****I'll get him hot; show him what I've got.******

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh.****  
****I'll get him hot; show him what I've got.******

**Can't read my.****  
****Can't read my.****  
****No he can't read my poker face ****  
****(She's got to love nobody).****  
****Can't read my.****  
****Can't read my.****  
****No he can't read my poker face ****  
****(She's got to love nobody).******

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face.****  
****P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face.******

**I won't tell you that I love you.****  
****Kiss or hug you.****  
****Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin.****  
****I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning.****  
****Just like a chick in the casino.****  
****Take your bank before I pay you out.****  
****I promise this, promise this.****  
****Check this hand cause I'm marvelous.******

**Can't read my.****  
****Can't read my.****  
****No he can't read my poker face****  
****(She's got to love nobody).****  
****Can't read my.****  
****Can't read my.****  
****No he can't read my poker face****  
****(She's got to love nobody) (3x).******

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face.****  
****P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (3x)**

**NOW THE THING YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR 7 DAYS HERE'S CHAPTER 4!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

_**Disclaimer: ALL BELONGS TO SM! **_

_**Recap:**_

_**E POV**_

_**I got back on to the bed and laid next to her. She wrapped her arms around my neck. My lips were at her neck. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. Then she rested her head against my chest and fell asleep. I slept with a goddess next to me. This is the best day ever! **_

**B POV**

Chapter 4:

"Come here  
Rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here  
Rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me  
Love me

Come here  
Rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here  
Rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me  
Love me

Tonight  
Im a let you  
Be the captain  
Tonight  
Im a let you  
Do your thing, yeah  
Tonight  
Im a let you  
Be a rider  
Giddy up  
Giddy up  
Giddy up, babe

Tonight  
Im a let it  
Be fire  
Tonight  
Im a let you  
Take me higher  
Tonight  
Baby we can  
Get it on  
Yeah we can get it on  
Yeah

Do you like it boy  
I wa-wa-want  
What you wa-wa-want  
Give it to me baby  
Like boom, boom, boom  
What I wa-wa-want  
Is what you wa-wa-want  
Na, na  
Ah, ah

Come here  
Rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here  
Rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me  
Love me

Come here  
Rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here  
Rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me  
Love me

Tonight  
Im a give it  
To you harder  
Tonight  
Im a turn  
Your body out  
Relax  
Let me do it  
How I wanna  
If you got it  
I need it  
And Im a put it down

Buckle up  
Im a give it to you  
Stronger  
Hands up  
We can go a little  
Longer  
Tonight  
Im a get a little  
Crazy  
Get a little crazy  
Baby

Do you like it boy  
I wa-wa want  
What you wa-wa want  
Give it to me baby  
Like boom, boom, boom  
What I wa-wa want  
Is what you wa-wa want  
Na, na  
Ah, ah

Come here  
Rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here  
Rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me  
Love me

Come here  
Rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here  
Rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me  
Love me

I like the way  
You touch me there  
I like the way  
You pull my hair  
Baby, fight  
Don't feel it  
I aint faking  
No, no

I like  
When you tell me  
Kiss it there  
I like  
When you tell me  
Move it there

So giddy up  
Time to giddy up  
You say you're a rude boy  
Show me what you got  
Now

Come here right now

Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me  
Love me

Come here  
Rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here  
Rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me  
Love me

Come here  
Rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here  
Rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me  
Love me

Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me

Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me  
Love me

Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me

Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me  
Love me" when my Ipod alarm clock.

"Hmm." I hummed having the best sleep ever.

I stretched and my elbow made contact with something strong.

I looked over and saw Edward sleeping beside me. I smiled at the fact Edward stayed the night with me. He looked so adorable sleeping.

_I know! I'll take a picture!_

I got out of Edward's arms and ran to my desk where I kept my camera. It was a hot pink color.

I ran to my bed and snapped a picture of him. When it flashed Edward instantly woke up and fell out off the bed. I started to laugh my ass off at what happened.

"Huh? What?" his said confused when he got up.

I snapped another picture of him.

"Bella! What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm taking pictures of you stupid!"

"I'm stupid?"

"Well duh! You're the only one in here!"

"Well then your mean." He said crossing his arms over his muscular chest and turning around to leave.

"No Edward! I didn't mean it! Don't leave." I said as his hand touched the door knob.

"You swear?" He said turning around and looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Yes. I swear."

"Okay." he said cheerfully and walking over to my bed and sat on it; I sat next to him.

"So want are we doing today?" I asked.

"Didn't I tell you what we were doing last night?"

"Oh yeah! The movies!"

"Um Hmm. So do you want to go now or at night?"

"Night. It's much better." _And Romantic!_

"Okay. So want do you want to do now?"

"SHOPPING!" I shouted and then there was a knock at my door.

I went to open it and I was face to face with a little pixie named Alice.

_Maybe she should be Pixie or Tinkle Bell! _

"I heard Shopping! Can I come with?" She yelled pouting.

"How did you know? How did you know where I lived? And most importantly how did you get into my house?"

"Easy I always have a feeling when someone wants to go shopping-"

"She thinks she has psychic powers" interrupted Edward.

"Excuse me! Did you just interrupt me?" Alice yelled looking mad.

Edward looked like he pissed in his pants.

"No ma'am!"

"Good! Anyway! I always have a feeling when ever someone wants to go shopping. 2nd everyone knows where you live your fathers the chief police DUH! 3rd the key under the eave."

"Wow. You are good."

"Thank you. Could you say that a little louder so Edward can hear?"

"I'm right here!" he said standing up.

"I know. I just wanted to hear her to say it again."

I heard Edward mutter to him self something that sounded like 'Crazy pixie.'

I giggled.

"Okay! Now let's go shopping! Edward your coming with you have to carry our bags."

"No Way!" he said shaking his head.

"Please Eddie." I said going up to him, pouting, and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Okay." He said giving in easily

"Man! Where were you when I need him to play dress up?" said Alice

I giggled again. _I think I like this pixie._

"Anyway. I'm going to shower and change." I said grabbing my clothes, toiletries, and walking to the bathroom.

I locked the door and set the water to warm.

I stripped and got in. I used my favorite shampoo and conditioner that smelled like strawberry.

Once I got out I got in my, I love bad boys t-shirt, white skinny jeans, faith light heel sandals, love bracelet, silver bangle pack, and silver hoop earrings. (Pic on profile)

I walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs to where Alice and Edward and now Rosalie were waiting.

"Hey Rose." I said hugging her.

"Hey Bella." She hugging me back.

"So ready?" asked Alice

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'

"Okay let's go. Edward you drive." Said Alice

"But I don't have my car."

"Now you do." She said opening the front and reveling a silver Volvo.

"You drove my baby here!" he shouted.

"Yes now go!"

"You are so going to pay." He said getting in the drivers seat and slamming his door. Then stroking the car from the inside saying he's sorry for leaving it with Alice.

"He is so attached to his car." Said Rose shaking her head.

"I see." I said getting in the back with Alice and Rose.

Then I heard a male voice call my name.

_**AN: So who do you think the person is? Jacob, Seth, James, Emmett, Jasper, etc…… **_

_**Anyway I will only be updating FIRDAYS or SATURDAYS! So don't expect me to have a story before Friday or Saturday. REVIEW! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ALL BELONGS TO SM! BUT SINCE THIS IS AN ALL HUMAN STORY THE CHARATERS ARE MINE!**

_**Recap:**_

_**Then I heard a male voice call my name.**_

**Chapter 5:**

"Bella!" said the boy again.

I turned around to see Emmett and Jasper running to us.

"Yes?" I asked

"Hey! Bella where are you going?" asked Emmett

"Shopping why?"

"Aww we wanted to take you to our football practice so you can meet some of our friends. By the way where's Edward? He needs to come to practice."

"He's in the car." I said pointing to the car beside me.

"EDWARD GET OUT! WE HAVE TO GO TO PRATICE!" yelled Emmett

"NO I'm tired!" he yelled

"So your not tired enough to go shopping to with Bella but your tired when it comes to football a man's sport?"

"Fine! I'll go." He said getting out and going to stand by Emmett and Jasper.

"So since we got you we are going to ask Bella if she wants to go."

Edward turned to me and asked, "Bella do you want to go to practice with us?"

"Sure but only if you promise I'm not going to be the only girl there."

"You not going to the only girl there the others girlfriends are going too." said Emmett

"Okay."

"Alice, Rose you want to go?" asked Jasper

"Do we have a choice? Without Bella there's no fun." They said

"Okay let's take Eddie's car."

"No way!" yelled Edward

"How do expect us to get to practice on time?"

"Ugh! FINE!"

I giggled

We all got into the car and drove to the park where the football field was at and where the other teammates were.

We got out of the car; the boys went to the field while we sat on the bleachers.

They got into their practicing clothes and started practicing.

I was watching Edward the whole time until Alice started to snap her fingers in front of my face.

"Huh?" I said

"Bella are you okay? You seemed to doze off for a second there." Said Rose.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"Thinking about Edward I guess."

"Yeah." I said dreamily. In a few seconds I caught myself.

"I mean no. I wasn't thinking about him."

"Bella. Stopping lying, I saw the love in your eyes you love my brother Edward! Admit it!" said Alice

"Okay fine! I like him. I liked him ever since we meet in the adoption center."

"Aww so sweet two best friends in love!" said Rose

"He doesn't love me. I'm just a friend to him. I'll never be anything more than that."

"Oh come on Bella! Don't you see it! He looks at you as if he were in love! I've seen the way he looks at you, the way his eyes glow every time you're near, the way he laughs, he looks more happy when your around."

"Alice stop it." I said blushing at what she said.

"Bella why can't you see? My brother Edward Anthony Masen Cullen is love with Isabella Marie Swan."

"Bella believe us we have been observing you two for the past few days! We see the way he touches you, and looks at you. All the things we see from you two have looked like pure love." Said Rose

"Wait you two have been spying on Edward and me?"

"No. Not only us but Emmett and Jazz too."

"So you all have been spying on us?"

"You could say that but we prefer to call it observing teenagers in love from behind a plant."

"Edward doesn't love me!" I yelled standing up and facing Alice and Rose.

"Who doesn't love you?" said a velvety voice; I immediately recognized Edward's voice.

I turned around and was face to face with Edward's green eyes.

"Uh… Alice and Rose." I said quickly.

"HEY!" they yelled.

"Shut up!" I yelled/whispered.

Edward chuckled.

"Well I love you." He said hugging me around the waist.

"Told you." whispered Alice.

"Shut up!" I whispered back.

Edward let me go.

"Thanks I needed a hug."

"No problem."

"Shouldn't you be getting back to practice?"

"No. My arm hurts so I'm going to rest a little."

"Oh okay."

He laid his head on my lap and closed his eyes.

I rubbed his bronze hair, he smile when I rubbed it.

"Aww! Isn't that sweet!" exclaimed both Alice and Rose.

"Shhhh!" I said putting a finger to my lips.

They backed away.

Edward slept until practice was over.

"Edward get up." I said

"No. Pretty girl." He said reaching his arms up to stroke my cheek.

I blushed and my face went from cold to hot.

"Thanks but you have to wake up."

"No!" he said crossing his arms and pouting in his sleep.

"Ugh! I'll handle this." said Alice.

She bent down so her lips were at his ear and screamed, "EDWARD!"

He rolled off my lap and on to the grass.

"ALICE! What the hell was that for?" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey it's your fault you wouldn't wake up."

"Well you didn't have to scream in my ear!"

"Sorry. And BTW when you have dreams of Bella make sure she's not with you." She said laughing.

I started to giggle _a lot_.

Soon Rose joined in.

Emmett and Jazz soon came over with some boys and asked, "What happened? Why is Edward on the floor and why are you girls laughing?"

"Because *laugh* Edward was dreaming*laugh* about Bella and he said some*laugh* things so we wanted to wake*laugh* him up and tell him*laugh* to embarrass him but*laugh* we startled him so there he is*laugh* on the ground." Alice laughed though laughs.

"Oooo so Eddie likes Bellie!" yelled Jazz.

"So what if I do!" yelled Edward.

"Well there's nothing wrong with it so…." said Emmett

"That's what I thought."

"Okay so Bella let's go to the movies." Said Edward

"Oooooo Moovies!"

"Shut up!" said Edward.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to his car.

"Okay let's go!" he said

He got in the driver's side and me the passenger's side.

We drove to the movies. We got out of the car and I heard someone yell, "EDDIE!" I turned around to be face to face with my worst enemy……..

_**READ AN! ES MUY IMPORTANE! **_

**AN: Oooooo Bella's enemy! Who do you think it is! Tanya, Lauren, Jessica, etc….. Who ever gets it right first will get next chapter!**

**SO REVIEW! Or I'll be really sad! **

**BTW SPRING BREAK IS HERE! SO I MIGHT UPDATE EARLY OUT OF BOREDOM! **_**AND THERE IS A POLL ON MY PAGE ASKING THE QUESTION "**__**Which Story Should I Update More Often?" your answers are**_ _**very important!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: ALL BELONGS TO SM!!! **

Recap:

We drove to the movies. We got out of the car and I heard someone yell, "EDDIE!" I turned around to be face to face with my worst enemy……..

**Chapter: 6**

**Bella POV**

I turned around to be face to face with my worst enemy Tanya. **(Bella hates Tanya b/c Tanya just hates Bella as soon as they meet b/c Bella's 'Edward's GF')**

"Eddie!" she screeched running in her high heels to hug Edward.

"H-hey Tanya? What are you doing here?" he said

"To watch movies DUH!" she looked over to me and said, "Um hello who are you?"

"Edward's uh…." I started

"She's my girlfriend Bella." Edward interrupted; he looked at me giving me the expression 'Play along.'

"Uh yeah I'm his girlfriend. And you are….?" I trailed off.

"His ex-girlfriend and friend Tanya." She answered with a disgusted look on her face.

"Edward sweetheart you never told me about her." I said

"Uh… I… it….um it never came up." He stuttered

"Well I'm your girlfriend shouldn't I know everything?"  
"Uh…. yeah I guess so."

"Good so for now on you'll tell me everything."

"Yeah sure." he said

We looked back at Tanya.

She spoke, "Okay I really doubt that you two are boyfriend and girlfriend."

"How?" Edward asked

"Because to me you two look like brother and sister."

"Oh really? Well we have known each other for about 10 years and we feel like family." He said

"Okay here to prove to me that you two are dating. You have to kiss on the lips." She said emphasizing on the words kiss and lips.

"Uh I don't think that's a good idea." I said

"Why not? Are you two not dating?"

"We are it just….." said Edward.

"Just what?"

"Uh I'm sick!" I said

"You're sick? But its summer?"

"Uh it's a summer flu." I said coughing

"Well you still can kiss its not contagious." She said

"And how would you know?" I asked

"I've had it."

"Oh."

"Okay to get this done with and so we can just go and watch the movie let's just kiss." said Edward.

"Okay." I said

Edward brought his lips close to mine and captured my lips. His lips were so soft, his hands in my hair, his lips moving softly but very seriously against mine. My arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. I felt an electric shock go though my body when he wrapped his arms around my waist. But soon enough the kiss had to end.

We broke apart but held on to each other. Tanya was just standing there in shock, jaw wide open. I smiled then spoke, "I suggest you close your mouth before flies go in." I said closing her jaw.

She shook her head and said, "Alright you're dating." She turned around and walked away.

"Well that was something." Said Edward smiling.

"Yeah let's go in before the movie starts." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him inside, again I felt the electric shock as I touched his hand.

**Edward POV **

Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me to the ticket stand; when she touched my hand I felt the exact same shock from the kiss go though me. We walked in and I paid for the tickets, we walk to theater 3; I bought Bella and myself a bag of popcorn and bought 2 sodas. We sat in the back so no one we know would see us and ask if we were dating or if they saw the kiss ask us questions. Soon the movie started and they dimmed the lights. I looked over at Bella she looked so beautiful in the dark.

She caught me looking and I turned my face away. I watched the movie but I only thought of Bella and that amazing kiss we shared.

At around 7:00pm the movie ended and we got up. We threw away our trash and walk to the car.

"I loved Avatar!" Bella screeched.

"Me too. Even though it's like my 4th time seeing it."

"You saw it 4 times? Don't you get bored of watching it?"

"No it's a great movie."

"So when are we going to the movies again?" she asked as I drove us out of the parking lot and to the road.

"Um well probably in 2 weeks because I have to save some money for college you know but next week you can come over to my house meet my parents and we can watch DVD's in my room. I have Alvin and The Chipmunks 1 and 2, uh all the Transformers movies, Ink Heart don't ask and more. And if you don't want to watch movies we can listen to music, play games with my brother and sister Emmett and Alice."

"I would love to go to your house Edward." She said

"Great so don't make any plans for next Saturday and if you want to sleepover with Alice then don't make plans for Sunday either."

"Great! This has been the most fun I have ever had in my whole life." She said

"Well I'm going to make your life a whole lot better."

"With you in my life it's perfect!" she exclaimed; that sentence made me smile.

"Well how about a weekend at Six Flags with Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and me?"

"Ahhh! That would be awesome! You are the greatest best friend ever!" she exclaimed hugging my side.

_I hope to be more then your friend soon._

"Then get your stuff ready by tomorrow because tomorrow we are going to SIX FLAGS!"

"AHHHHH!"

I laughed. My phone stared to ring, I looked at the caller I.D it said Alice.

I picked it up.

**(Edward** _Alice)_

"**Hello?"**

"_I am at Bella's house to help her pack for the trip so bring her over fast!"_

"**How could you possibly know that she's coming I just asked her a minute ago."**

"_Physic! DUH!"_

"**Okay I'm coming. But this time packing don't go overboard."**

"_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Since when do I go overboard?"_

"**Ever since you started to love shopping."**

"_Whatever! Just get her over here!"_

"**Okay Alikins"** I hung up before she could yell at me for calling her that name she hated.

"Alice has already started to pack your clothes." I said to Bella.

"Cool less work for me to do."

"That's good but bad part when it comes to traveling she will dress you up and do your hair so soon to her you'll be known as Bella Barbie."

"Okay then that's not very fun."

"I know. She used to dress me up as a girl and told everyone that my name was Claudia. Don't you dare tell anyone that."

"It's okay your secret is safe with me." She said though a fit of giggles.

We got to her house and I saw Alice ran out in high heels, a little midget running in heels deadly but very funny.

"Bella come on we have to get you ready!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming. Go inside I'll be there."

Alice ran back inside.

Bella came to me and kissed me full on the lips, surprising me.

We broke apart and I spoke, "What was that for?"

"For the best day ever." She said kissing me again.

She walked back inside and locked the door.

_SHE KISSED ME!!!! [Insert My little happy dance!] Uh huh uh huh uhuh uhuh uhuh!_

_I LOVE MY LIFE!!!!_

A twig breaking interrupted my thoughts, I looked to the bush in front of me about 10 feet away and saw the shadows of…….

_**AN ES MUY MUY IMPOTANTANE!!**__**! **_

_**AN: Cliffy!! Okay sorry for not updating on time my internet crashed so I couldn't put it up SORRY! ANYWAY NEW READER OR OLD READER? IF YOU LIKED REVIEW AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PAGE! **_

7


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: ALL BELONGS TO SM!!**

**Recap:**

A twig breaking interrupted my thoughts; I looked to the bush in front of me about 10 feet away and saw the shadows of…….

Chapter 7:

**Edward POV:**

I looked to the bush in front of me about 10 feet away and saw the shadows of Emmett and Jasper.

"Em. Jazz! What are doing?!" I yelled.

They came out with a video camera in Emmett's hands.

"u-uh nothing Edward we were just taking videos of plants and their nature."

"Emmett I know that you'll never do that! You hate nature!"

"I was doing it for Jazz." He defended.

"Jazz also hates nature! Just tell me why you're here."

"Well we heard you kissed at the movies from Tanya so we thought when you came to drop Bella off you'd kiss and Alice wanted to see it! So we did it for 100 bucks."

"Tanya said what!"

"She said you kissed! And that you were dating!"

"We were acting so Tanya would leave me alone!"

"Oh. But why did Bella kiss you a few minutes ago?" asked Jazz

"I don't know. But I liked it."

"So you have been on like 2 dates alone and you haven't told her you loved her?" asked Em.

"No. I just can't. I don't have the guts to. What if I tell her and she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Well your right on the not having guts part. But dude didn't you see the way she was looking at you at practice. And I overheard Alice, and Rose fighting with Bella saying that they think you love her. And she also admitted to loving you!" said Jazz.

"Really." I said

"Really." Said a soft voice.

I turned to see Bella.

"Bella? What are you doing out. I thought you were helping Alice pack your clothes?"

"I was but I forgot something in your car." She said

"Okay. How much did you hear of that conversation?"

"When Emmett said, '_so you have been on like 2 dates alone and you haven't told her you loved her?'_"

"Oh. So you know?"

"Know that you love me and that I also love you."

"You love me?"

"Yes. I've loved you since the day we met when we were little."

"Same here." I said

"HA!!!" said Jazz and Em.

"Can you please leave us alone?" I said

"Sure. We'll go and help Alice." Said Em.

Once they left we began talking again.

"So we've liked each other for so long and we didn't know." giggled Bella.

"I love your giggle." I said moving towards her and touching her cheek.

Her eyes were beautiful and shining in the moonlight. Our eyes were locked on each others, and then before we knew it so were our lips. My arms wrapped around her small waist, her hands knotted in my hair, our bodies crushing, and our lips moving in sync. She moaned in my mouth pushing me to deepen the kiss. We broke apart gasping for air. I rested my forehead against hers and whispered breathless, "I love you Isabella." I kissed her sensitive spot below her ear, and trailed kisses down her neck down to her collarbone. She moaned and very sexy moan. Then whispered in my ear, "I love you too." And with that she bit down on my ear lobe. I groaned. My thumbs were at the waist band of her jeans trying to pull them down. But her hands grabbed mine and she whispered, "Not here. Where everyone can see us."

I groaned and my cock went hard. "Let's go to my house." I whispered.

"Yes your house." She whispered pulling me to my car. I got in the drives seat and Bella in the passenger seat. I drove to my house as fast as I could. When I got there no one was home so it was prefect. I rushed Bella to my room, locked to door, pinned her against my door, and kissed her deep. I put my thumbs back to the waist band of her jeans and pulled them down along with her wet panties. I fumbled with the hem of the shirt then pulled it over her head. She brought her hands to my jeans and pulled them down along with my boxers. With trembling hands she started to unbutton my shirt, I soon got impatient and pulled my shirt off, sending buttons flying. I grabbed her waist and pulled her to the bed, putting her below me, still kissing her, I licked her bottom lip; she granted me access into her hot mouth. I kissed her along her jaw and moved hungrily down to her neck. I slid into her wet entrance. Our hips moved together as we moaned and grunted. As I thrusted one last time, making our skin feel like fire we came. I flipped us over so she was on top. She was breathing heavily, same with me. "Hmm that was amazing." I whispered kissing her hair.

"Hmm Yeah that was." She said kissing my jaw.

"We better go back to your house. Alice will be mad it she finds out we left." I said standing up. Bella whimpered at the lost contact. I bent down and got her clothes off the floor handing them to her. I kissed her lips while giving them. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I unwound her arms and she pouted. I kissed her pouting lip. We put back on our clothes and I grabbed Bella waist pulling her to my car, driving back to her house. I held on to her hand while I drove.

"So Edward does this make us a couple." Showing me our intertwined hands.

"I think so." I kissed the back of her hand.

We got back to Bella's house and there was a very angry Alice at the front door with a happy Rosalie.

We got out hands still intertwined. Rose came running to us hugging us with all her strength.

"OMG! You two are together!!!!" she yelled.

"I know!" Bella said smiling.

We looked at Alice and her frown disappeared and she came running to hug us, smiling brightly.

"Yay! Finally you two are together!!!" she yelled.

Em and Jazz came out and man hugged me saying, "Congrats and Finally!"

Bella and I laughed.

"So now when we go to Six Flags everyone will go with their BF or GF. So Edward and Bella will go in Edward's car, Rose in Em's, and me with Jazz." Said Alice.

"Okay." Said everyone.

"Bella all you stuff are ready so all you have to do is put it in Edward's car."

"Okay." Bella said.

"Well we better go home." Said Alice

"Why don't we stay with Bella, her house is closer to the highway, and we already have our clothes in the cars." Said Rose.

"Okay. Bella is it okay if we stay?" asked Alice

"Yeah you can stay."

"Will your parents be okay with 5 extra teens in the house?"

"Yeah."

"Okay we'll stay!" said Em.

"Okay. I have two extra rooms. Rose and Em can sleep in one together, Alice and Jazz can sleep in the other one, and Edward and I in my room."

"Good."

**Bella POV:**

We walked in and I showed everyone to their rooms.

Edward and I went to my room; he took of his shirt and pants off, leaving his boxers on. I was staring at his 8 pack the whole time.

"Bella?" he asked waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I said shaking my head.

"What were you staring at?" he asked

"N-nothing." I stuttered

"You were staring at my pack? Weren't you?" he said smirking.

"NO!" I lied.

"Admit it!"

"Okay I was!"

"Now was that so hard?"

"Yes! I admitted I was staring at my boyfriend's 8 pack!" he smiling when I said he was my boyfriend.

"Stop smiling!" I said taking off my shirt, putting and tank top on, and pulling down my pants, putting on booty shorts.

His eyes were staring at my body.

"What are _you_ staring at?" asked mocking him.

"At something very very sexy." He said licking his lips.

I giggled and pushed him on to the bed.

"I really like the view from down here." He smiled

"I really love the view from up here." I said

I connected our lips and we made out for about 5 minutes. We broke apart gasping for air.

"Better sleep if we want to get to be woken up by a pixie in the morning." I said

"Fine." I got off him and clutched his chest, he wrapped his arms around my waist. And we both fell asleep. I dreamt of the day I'd have with Edward tomorrow at Six Flags.

AN: Yay!! EDWARD AND BELLA ARE TOGETHER!!! AND THEY DID IT!!! ANYWAY REVIEW!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

"Bella." someone beside me whispered.

"Hmmm No." I said turning around, my back to the person.

"Bella, You wake up or we can't go to Six Flag and you can't send time with me."

"No, tired." I said.

"Okay, then I'll just have to get the bucket of ice cold water and dump it all over you."

I shot up. I looked at Edward and said, "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." he smiled.

"Alright I'm up!" I said getting out of the bed.

"Yes your up and half naked." he said looking up and down my body.

I moved my hands to cover my body.

"Bella you don't need to hide yourself from me, I've already seen you naked and underneath me, so it's no different from seeing you half naked."

"Whatever! When are we leaving?" I asked.

"In about an hour why?"

"I have to take a shower and dress within a hour!" I shouted.

"I think you have spent too much time with Alice, because look at you, you care about clothes!"

"Oh my god! I am turning into an Alice!"

"I told you and now back to you and the shower. Would you mind if I joined you?"

"Not at all Mr. Cullen." I said.

"Oh my girlfriend is all sexy now." he smiled devilishly.

"Come on!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bathroom. I turned on the water and faced him.

I took off his boxers, my hands 'accidently' raking my hand across his hard dick.

After I was done with his clothes, his hands went to the clasp of my bra, swiftly unlatching it.

His hands went to the band of my panties, his thumbs on the band slowly pulling them down.

Once we stripped out of our clothes we got in the shower.

Edward's hands were all over me, touching me in all the places that and me moan.

His hungry lips on mine, my hands in his hair, his hands massaging my sides.

"Bella," he moaned.

"Yes?" I whispered.

"I need you now." he growled.

"Then take me, I'm right here."

He moaned again, pushing my backside to the wall he started to kiss he with all the passion he had. My hands massaged his scalp, making him moan in delight. His hands holding me in place. I wrapped my legs around his waist, I grabbed his hard dick and pushed him in me. He growled.

"Hey I was supposed to do that." he pouted

"Well you took to long and I needed you inside."

"Hmmm." he hummed.

His lips went to my neck and he started to suck and bite at my sensitive spots.

"Edward." I moaned.

"Yes, my love?"

"Faster, harder NOW!"

"Anything for you beautiful."

I felt his dick go in deeper, his pace moving faster and harder.

With his last few thrusts I came.

"Wow, That was a good morning. I wouldn't mind if we did that every morning." smirked Edward.

"Oh shut up."

"Shut me up with your lips."

"Okay."

I got on my tipi toes, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, but before we could get any further there was a knock at the door.

"EDWARD! BELLA! ARE YOU READY YET!!!!"yelled Alice from the other side of the door.

We looked at our naked bodies and said, "Almost!"

I let go of Edward, he pouted at the lose of contact, and I grabbed my shirt and skirt and quickly put them on.

Edward rushed into the bathroom with some clothes of his and locked the door.

"Okay I'm done!"

"Okay." said Alice coming in.

She looked at my outfit and smiled.

"Nice. Looks like you won't need my help today."

"Thanks." I said breathlessly.

"Where is your boyfriend and my brother Edward?" she asked.

"In the bathroom changing."

"Or do you mean putting on his clothes? Because you two were busy fucking each other?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I-I don't know what your're talking about." I said nervously.

"Oh come on! Jazz and I heard you fucking each other from next door!"

"Okay." I blushed.

"Anyway we are leaving in about 30 mins so hurry up." she said leaving the room.

When she closed the door Edward came out and asked, "Did she leave?"

"Do you see her?"

"No."

"Then she's not here."

"But you don't know that she could have done something."

"She didn't do anything."

"Alright, but if there is a video of us fucking each other on YouTube it's not my fault."

"Your weird, but I love you." I kissed his lips and left the room for breakfast.

AN: So? You like? Next is Six Flags! And Emmett complaining! **And I have a friend named **twisessed123 can you please read her stories and review she's really good! Please anyone how review's or reads her story will get next chapter, and I'll know who you are. And I helped her on one it's called **Life, it's your call. Please R&R Twisessed123 and I will really appreciate it!**


	9. If you don't read! You'll never know!

**If you don't read this then you'll never know why I never updated! SO READ! **

_Hey my beloved readers! I'm sorry to say but I won't be updating for a while, well only until May 19__th__ because I have to study for a HUGE TEST! The HSA's! I need to pass so I can go to Geometry! If you really want me to update you could send me your ideas or write the next chapter for me and you'll get all the credit! I'm sorry please don't hate me, hate my teachers for putting me in a High School class when I'm in middle school! I'll try to write a chapter but it won't be that long. It would really help if you as my readers helped! I would love you forever! (NO HOMO!) I also can't do this because I have a lot on my mind like my friends thinking my best guy friend is my boyfriend and so I'm trying to get them to stop saying that, I also have to get my grades up, my parents are limiting my time on the computer so I really won't have time to write the chapters in a hour! I have to check my Facebook then I end up using up all my time talking to my friends. I'm really sorry! I will try to update later when my stress level isn't so high! I'm so stressed that I can't stop acting stupid! And yes when I'm stressed I act stupid! Also I have a question I'm asking everyone this question it's really easy all you have to do is say yes, no , or IDK! _

**The question: Is a guy friend just a guy friend or more? **

_**My friends don't get the concept that my guy friend is just a friend! We don't like each other like that! **_

If you answer I'll write the next chapter and update! So send in your reviews and tell me!

Love, 

_**-Naureen confused Hossain (Also SORRY!)**_


	10. Sneak Peek of Chapter 9!

**Disclaimer: ALL BELONGS TO SM!**

_**SNEAK PEEK! I'M LETTING ALL OF YOU MY DEAR READERS IN ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! SO REVIEW! OR I WON'T UPDATE ANYMORE! **_

Once I got downstairs I heard yelling coming from the kitchen. I ran to the kitchen to see Jazz and Em fighting over a box of Lucky Charms.

"I want it!" yelled Em.

"No I want it!" yelled Jazz.

"NO I want it!"

"I want it-"

"GUYS!" I yelled, they turned to me and dropped the cereal.

They looked down to where it fell and they started to yell things like, "You asshole look what you did!" "Me! You did it!" "You did it!" "No you!"

"GUYS!!!!" I yelled one more time; they still didn't stop fighting so I went to them and pulled their ears.

"OWW! BELLA!" they yelled in unison.

"SHUT UP! You two made a huge mess and now stop fighting and clean it up!"

"But I didn't do it Jazz did!" said Em innocently.

"I did not! You did you big oaf!" yelled Jazz.

"I don't care who did it! I want my kitchen to be spotless before we leave!"

"Okay." They mumbled.

I left the room and Em and Jazz whispered, "I can't believe you did this."

"Me you're the one who wouldn't share."

"Hey I'm a growing boy I need food."

"And I don't?"

"Exactly!"

"Jerk."

"I don't hear cleaning! All I hear is fighting!" I yelled.

I heard some rustling of cleaning supplies and when I looked in the kitchen I saw Emmett's ducky underwear showing high in the air.

"WHOA! EM PULL YOUR PANTS UP!" I said shielding my eyes.

"Why you looking there?" he asked.

"No comment." I said getting a granola bar and leaving.

I went to the living room to see Rose and Alice on the couch reading magazines, watching T.V. And eating pizza.

"I invite you to my house and it's already destroyed." I said picking up the clothes on the floor.

"Hey this is what we do at our house." said Alice.

"Well you're in my house and my parents would kill you if they saw this mess."

"Aren't you parents like on a 2nd honeymoon or something?"

"Yes they are they are coming home tonight."

"OH SHIT!" they said getting up and starting to clean.

_My parents aren't coming for another week! Haha!_

**AN: Yay! Sneak peek! I'll update the rest after my huge test! Follow me on Twitter LuvIsForever123. I LOVE YOU ALL! **


	11. Chapter 9 Part Dos!

**YAY! NEXT CHAPTER! I FINALLY UPDATED! The authors note at the bottom will explain SO READ IT! Any questions or ideas? MESSAGE ME! ADD ME ON TWITTER! LuvIsForever123. If you have a Facebook add me there too! The URL is on my profile! Anyway I love you guys for being patient with me! I'll love you even more if you review after you're done! And if I love you, you might get the next chapter early! BTW I'm thinking about making another story. It's kinda going to be like Shakespeare's play As You Like It. Should I do it? Questions why I'm doing it? ASK ME! **

_**Disclaimer: ALL BELONGS TO SM! **_

**THE REST OF CHAPTER NINE! SO PART 2 OF CHAPTER 9!**

I let Rose and Alice clean up the mess while I went up stairs to get my phone.

When I got out I saw Edward in only a towel covering from his waist to his knees, I was gaped at him.

He looked up and smiled.

"Like what you see?" he asked

I shook my head and said, "Uh…Um….I…No?"

"Sure." He said slowly.

I stuck my tongue out at him; I walked over to the nightstand and got my phone. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and soft kisses being placed on my neck.

I moaned when he started to suck on my sensitive spot below my ear.

"Edward stop." I said melting in his arms.

"I don't think so." I felt him smile against my sensitive spot.

"Edward stop or……" I trailed off.

"Or what, love?" he whispered.

"I don't know." I said closing my eyes.

He laughed and pushed me on to the bed with him on top of me.

"Let's have some fun before we leave because for the whole trip and I can't touch you for a full 24 hours." **(Their going to the Six Flags in where I live! In Maryland!) **

"Aww!" I awed.

"So we can have fun?" his eyes brightening.

I smiled and said, "NO!"

"But why!" he wined.

"Because I said so!" I said.

"I hate you." He said crossing his arms over his chest, looking like a 5 year old.

"I love you too." I giggled about to leave the room when suddenly Edward grabbed my wrist and pinned me down on the bed.

"Please." He said pouting. He looked so cute!

"Okay fine." _What? I can't resist his pout!_

He started to kiss me while he pulled my shirt off along with my bra.

His lips went from my lips to my nipple; he put one in his mouth and started to suck on it.

"Edward." I moaned.

He hands when down to my skirt and pulled it off, throwing it somewhere in the room.

His thumbs went to the band on the underwear and pulled them off.

I was now completely naked.

"Edward we have to hurry, we have to leave on about 30 minutes." I said.

He quickly slid inside me, I moaned as he did.

"Hmmm. I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

With his last few thrust we came.

He got off me and was panting.

"Okay now that you got what you wanted now I want something." I said.

"What?"

"TO GO TO SIX FLAGS! Now get your lazy ass up!" I said slapping his ass.

"Ow!" he said rubbing his butt as he went into the bathroom.

**30 minutes later! In the car on their way to Six Flags!**

"Are we there yet!" wined Emmett from the drivers seat.

"Em you're the one driving you should be telling us if we're there or not." I said.

"But I don't wanna drive!"

"You called the first shift so too bad." said Alice.

"But-"

"No buts it's your fault!"

"But-"

"What did I just say?"

"No buts. But-"

"EM! JUST SHUT UP AND DRIVE!" I yelled annoyed.

"Hey just like that song!" said Alice.

"Be quiet and just look at the map."

She shut upped and looked back at the map.

I rested my head on Edward's shoulder, took out my Ipod, and started to listen to Young Forever by Jay-z and that dude I forgot his name.

I soon drifted off.

_**AN: I'm so sorry for not updating! I was really busy and sick! I have so many end of the year tests to do! And got really really sick! I couldn't move at all! I also passed out so…… AND my graduation for Middle school is coming so I have to choose my dress! And a lot more things! Questions? ASK ME! **_

_**ANYWAY! **_

**Reviews = NEXT CHAPTER and HAPPY AND LOVED ME!**

**Oh yeah! I'm doing a new story! I need some one to help me! I need a co-author! If you're interested please help me! I have the chapters ready all I need is someone to help me with the chapters. The story is called, "Life, It's your call." The prolog is up now read it and see if you wanna help me! **


	12. AN! Please read!

**Hey guys! I'm sorry to say but I won't be continuing this story anymore. Don't ask why. **

**-Luv Is Forever **


	13. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All belongs to SM except for the plot!

"Are we there yet?" whined Emmett.

"Em, your driving you should be telling us when we're going to be there." said Jazz, leaning back and closing his eyes.

"I would now if _someone_ knew how to read a map." He said glaring at Alice.

"Well excuse me! I'm a shopper not a reader!" she said, turning the map in different directions.

"Now who knows where the Seneca Valley turn pike is?" she added.

Everyone groaned, "Emmett, can we stop? I'm hungry." Said Rose from behind me.

"Sure babe."

*At the rest stop*

"Uh, Edward I don't feel good. I'll be right back. Alice, Rose can you come with?" I said, holding my stomach.

"Sure." They said.

We walked to the bathroom, and my stomach started to feel uneasy, then I felt throw up coming, I ran as fast as I could to an open stall and threw my guts up.

Rose held my hair, "Bells are you okay?" asked Alice.

I stopped and said, "I don't think so."

"Here have some of my water." Alice said as I faced my mouth and face.

I took the bottle and drank it.

"Thanks." I said drinking the last drop.

"Bella what's going on?" asked Rose.

"I don't know, I have never thrown up like that before."

"You look kinda pale, and no offence you look like you gained weight."

"I know, but I don't know what's going on."

"How about when we get to Six Flags we go to a doctor? We'll just tell the guys we're going shopping."

"Okay." I said clutching my stomach.

"Let's go back." said Rose, helping me up.

"Hold on, I'll come later."

"Alright." They left the bathroom and I went to every stall checking if anyone was in here.

No one was here so I walked up to the mirrors. I lifted my shirt up to the middle of my stomach.

And that's when I saw it, a bump.

_No it can't be, I can't be pregnant, no Edward and I had protection when we did it didn't we? Please god tell me I'm not pregnant. Please._

I went into one of the stalls and started to cry. _No this can be happening to me, my parents will be so mad. No. _

**AN: Is Bella pregnant or not? Will she tell Edward? What will happen? To find out you have to review! **


End file.
